A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Exhaust gas flow within the compressor and turbine sections is confined within a gas flow path with a small gap between fixed and rotating parts. A radially movable hydrostatic low leakage seal positioned between relative moving parts may be provided to adjust and maintain the desired gap dependent on engine operating conditions. A fixed secondary seal is provided relative to the moving hydrostatic low leakage seal. The structure and mass of the hydrostatic low leakage seal is adapted to compensate for wear and friction at an interface with the secondary seal.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek improvements to engine performance including increased durability and improved thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.